


Futanari Ballbusting Futaverse: Attack on Oni camp

by AlternateAvenger55



Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Blushing, Dominance, Ejaculation, F/F, Fighting, Futa on Female, Futanari, Kick in the balls, Orgasm, ballbusting, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateAvenger55/pseuds/AlternateAvenger55
Summary: Lillia, an expert assassin is sent by the queen to get rid of some Oni futanari that are causing trouble to the kingdom.
Kudos: 4





	Futanari Ballbusting Futaverse: Attack on Oni camp

**Intro**

Greetings. My name is Lillia, and I’m currently waiting on the outskirts of a dangerous Oni camp. Have you heard about them? Those damned, lustful creatures! They are a stain on our land. More powerful than goblins, but less of a threat than rogue orcs… they are very problematic. Especially on lands full of beautiful women that need protection. 

  
I’m an expert assassin specialized in futas… You could say that I’m a ball assassin since my methods are meant to inflict severe pain to a futa’s genitals and disable them. I work under direct orders from queen Kalenia of the Pierced Vale, a 181cm tall thicc girl with E cup breasts that are just hypnotizing, she also has an extremely sadistic behavior towards futas. Whenever she wants to handle any inconvenience without getting the kingdom involved she calls me because you know, political reasons which I prefer not to question. Also, she seems to adore my methods of handling futas… Not to mention that the pay is good and sometimes I get extra rewards, like when she calls me to her personal room and we have some fun together.

**Sneaking into the camp**

  
I waited until sunset to make any movement, Onis are less cautious at night, and they would surely be tired from fighting and fucking all day.  
I put on my black bodysuit, made of an elastic, thin, and resistant cloth, capable of stopping attacks with sharp weapons. The suit adjusts perfectly to my athletic body, so the shape of my wide hips and D cup breasts could be perfectly visible. My legs are armored, covered in crimson steel from my knee and downwards, also the tip of my fingers has a little claw shape made from steel.  
  
According to the intel I had, they’re a group of futas only, they attack merchant wagons and harass any females that pass near the road next to their camp, kidnapping them and doing as they please with their bodies.

  
“As I would expect of a group of futas, they’re savage and stupid, It’s time to take a look at the troublesome Onis that people are talking about” I thought.

  
There were two futa Onis sitting on logs next to a campfire, One had blue skin, with two large horns and with the biggest cock, which I noticed from the shape on her loincloth, the other one was smaller and had more human features. They were laughing and cooking something, they clearly didn’t think that someone would oppose them or make anything about it, they were unaware of what was coming for them. If you ask how I could identify them as futas immediately? Well, you have to be blind not to see their enormous bulges hanging from between their legs, resting against the logs with their legs spread to make space for them. It seems that the rumors about their capability to fuck things are true after all. 

  
“Filthy and arrogant creatures… how dare they make me feel something like this’ I whispered to myself as I felt that my girl parts were getting a little wet from having such a view. 

  
The Onis were humanoid creatures, but taller and with bigger muscles than the average human. I didn’t think I would ever be able to see one since they live in big tribes, far from civilization. But this small group seemed to be deserters. For three Onis to cause so many problems…  
  
‘It seems that I will have some fun tonight, they better not disappoint me’ I thought.  
  
I could notice that there was an additional red-skinned Oni standing apart from them, watching the entrance to the camp in the woods.

  
“She will be my first prey...”

  
I silently approached her from behind, fortunately, the trees made an excellent cover for me to act so that the others wouldn’t notice.

She was at least 190 cm tall, with two horns on her forehead, an E cup, and a muscular body. All Onis were wearing similar outfits, only a bra on the upper part, her sideboob, and cleavage since their outfits were tight and covered a minimal portion of their skin Their bellies were also exposed as if they wanted to show their toned abs.

On the lower part, they were wearing a loincloth that covered the front part between their legs all the way over to the middle of their thighs. From behind their asscheeks and big bulge were visible, her balls were like big grapefruits, and her penis was slightly erect, that thing would reach at least 40 cm when erect, fortunately, she wasn’t wearing any protection for her precious goods.  
  
“Ahhhh… why am I always the one that has to stay and guard while they all have fun? Also, they didn’t want to share that blonde girl that they captured the other day, she had incredibly big boobs, I also wanted to have my turn. That damned Ghiena thinks that she can do as she pleases? She’s not our boss...” the futa mumbled, “I didn’t get to fuck anyone yesterday since Ghiena claimed them all for herself, and to get things worse that fool of Meia let the hostages get away just when it was my turn with them… They were all scared girls, how could they beat her? I swear that one day I’ll teach her a lesson”.  
  
Hearing her say that just made me incredibly angry, do they think that they can do that just because they are taller and stronger? I clenched my fists from anger, looking at her from behind. I looked between her legs and saw her big pair of jewels hanging, they looked so heavy and swollen, and the shape was clearly visible through the cloth that contained them and stopped them from hanging loose. I could notice that they were even spilling from the sides like they grew more than intended, I could see the skin of her scrotum and the veins.  
  
‘So she’s saying the truth? It seems like she’s been holding back all of her seed in her pathetic and stupid pair of eggs… They look so disgusting, seeing balls so big and swollen like those makes me want to make them explode’ I thought.  
  
I backed my right leg, aiming for those dirty sacks of cum, and I launched it forward with all of my strength, the sound of the metal from my armor clashing with the heavy but soft organs of the futa could be heard, followed by an almost silent “Hooof”. My leg smashed the futa’s balls, lifting them both and smashing them against her pelvic bone.  
  
The futa fell on her knees, shielding her crushed precious genitals as tears started to run from her eyes, looking at the sky in desperation from the immense pain. The futa was unable to scream or make any understandable sound come out of her mouth. She started to walk with her knees making sounds as if she was choking, smashing her knees on the ground. “Huuuump haaaah!”. I watched with my hands crossed as she tried to stand up, not being able to, and looking at me with her irritated eyes that seemed like they were about to pop out of her skull. She had her legs spread, putting her hands on a tree trunk and making movements with her hips like she was trying to make her balls go down.  
  
I approached her, looking down at her “Are you choking, nasty futa? You can’t breathe because I sent your balls to your throat? Huh?” I looked at her, noticing that her balls were hanging higher than before. I leaned down and grabbed her left orb. It was so big that I couldn’t hold it with one hand, but it was just enough to squeeze it.  
  
“Are you seriously able to walk with these things between your legs? How ridiculous!” I said.  
  
I clenched my fingers on her jewel, the armor that was covering them was just perfect for this kind of situation as my steel-covered fingers were able to dig into her skin and apply more pressure.  
  
“HuuGHhh!” the futa said, clenching her teeth as she was helplessly trying to take my hand apart, which she was unable to do.  
  
“Huh? What is wrong? Is that all the strength that you have? Are those muscles just to show to girls? You and your friends thought you were tough when kidnapping those girls? I bet that you don’t think the same now that I have your ball in my hand. Stand up! Stand up, you weak futa!” I ordered as I pulled her orb up, forcing her to use all the remaining strength in her legs to follow the movement from my hand. The futa seemed to be almost out of will, her legs were shaking and her hands were no longer putting any pressure on the grip to take mine off.  
  
“What’s wrong? Are you going to pass out from pain? I bet that you’re feeling like you’re in hell right now!” I smiled evilly and let go. The futa fell to the ground in fetal position, crying and covering her big orbs, or at least the front part of it.  
“So that’s all it takes to put down someone like you...” I said as I was about to go back to my next target.  
  
“Y-you whore...” the futa mumbled. I immediately turned around. I saw her exposed balls, defenseless from behind as she was unable to cover them, I decided to punish them more! I raised my foot and stomped her pair hard, making her sack go red and with the veins visible from the pressure.  
“Ghwaaaaak!” The futa screamed from the bottom of her lungs before passing out.  
  
It was at that moment that I knew I was in a serious problem, perhaps I went too far?  
  
“Wh-who are you?!” Asked another Oni that came running towards me. She looked down and saw her partner lying on the ground, unconscious and with her hands between her legs.  
  
“Haaah? Did she beat Lora? Who is she?” Another futa asked. “G-get her, Meia!” She signaled before the futa named Meia looked at me. She had long black hair, her boobs were like a D cup, but her genitals were so big that the shape of her orbs could be perfectly seen from under her loincloth, they were like the biggest melons that I’ve ever seen, maybe bigger because they didn’t even look as fully loaded as the previous futa.  
  
“B-but, but she attacked Lora in that place… Lora is holding her… parts” Meia said, blushing and confused. She seemed like the cutest of all of them, actually, all the Onis here were very sexy and with great bodies, but this one was more similar to an average woman physically speaking, her skin was like the one of a human, and she only had one horn. Perhaps she was half-human.  
  
“Just get her you coward! She’s just a human. Do you want to let a woman like her get away? Just look at her, I can see everything from that suit, it’s like she was wearing nothing” The futa that seemed in charge said as she licked her lips and reached under her loincloth.  
  
Meia looked at me again, the shape of my body could be perfectly appreciated by my tight bodysuit. The futa gulped, nervously looking at my body, her face was totally red while she observed carefully every inch of my body. She covered her crotch with her hands as something started to rise from between her legs. The Oni was unable to hide or stop her erection. Her enormous cock almost reached 40 cm long and started to push the loincloth more, making it visible from the sides, and also pulling up the part that was covering her orbs, squeezing them tightly and making them spill out from the sides.  
  
“You dare to look at me in such a lustful way? You futas just think with your balls, but they’re only full of cum, I’ll kill you if you touch me with your cock!” I said as I gave a disgusted look to the futa in front of me, putting my arms around my boobs.  
  
“Aaah p-pardon for this!” Meia said as she started to run towards me. However, even when she was slightly taller than the average human female, I was trained and more agile than her. I crouched just as she tried to capture me with a bearhug. I was now at eye level before the tent between her legs. Meia looked at me nervously as if she knew what was going to happen. Our eyes were barely able to meet as she peeked down from her big boobs.  
  
“N-Nuu pl-e” She tried to say, but I evilly smiled as my armored fist connected directly to her crotch getting the futa’s left orb, sending her whole package behind her from the force, and making one of her testicles fall loose from the cloth.  
  
“Hmmmmhhuhhii!” she groaned.  
  
Surprisingly her reaction was totally different in comparison to the other futa, Meia closed her eyes as her face went red and her mouth was wavy because of the pain. She bent forward and covered her testicles, I slid between her legs to her back, standing up and facing away from her, she was still leaning forward with her legs spread and massaging her testes from the front. I crouched slightly, calculated the height, and sent a back fist, right between the futa’s exposed orbs.  
  
“Hhhhuuymmpp!” She groaned.  
  
I felt her soft balls bouncing from the hit, accompanied by a crunchy sound and finally I turned around to see her falling to the ground with her ass raised… I had to admit that it was a satisfying view in more than one way.  
  
I stood up and looked at my final opponent. The last Oni futa was standing in front of me, with her penis and balls exposed, massaging her long cock while looking smug. Her balls were as big as coconuts, with many scars on them. And her erect penis was like 60 cm long. She was at least 190 cm tall and looked like the most confident of them all.  
  
“I always knew that Meia was a weakling, she’s too doubtful… But when I’m done with you, you will be my personal toy.” The futa said as she lustfully looked at my body. She then slowly looked at me from my head to my feet, and her fat cock twitched as she did.  
  
“It suits you really well, I will make sure to enjoy every part of your body, I can’t wait to have your warm tight pussy hahaha! You’ll be a fine company at night, I like brave women and I will make sure that you receive all of my seed inside of you” the futa said while moving her hand to her balls, lifting her right testicle like she was trying to impress me. Her jewel looked so swollen and heavy, I could not imagine the amount of cum that a single one of those things could contain inside.  
  
She suddenly stopped laughing and moved towards me, wrapping her arms around me and lifting me by surprise as my eyes were fixed on her genitals. She clearly looked like a determined one.  
  
She only lifted me until my face was at her boob height, making my crotch rest on her enormous rock-hard cock and using one hand to push my head between her D cup boobs.  
“Haha! Do you see this? Am I not a generous one? Putting your face in my chest, but don’t worry, you’ll later work on my cock and balls” She said.  
  
The futa finally released my head as she moved her hand all the way down through my back until she reached my ass and started to squeeze and slap my asscheeks. I got infinitely angry, facing the futa with my head still between her tits.  
  
“You perverted piece of trash! Who gave you permission to touch my body? You’ll pay the ultimate price for this humiliation.” I said, struggling and moaning from the pain of being crushed between her arms. The futa had a strong smell of warm cum in her, and her look was like if she wanted to have my body for her so badly, a bit of saliva was spilling out of her mouth. However, all futas make the same mistake  
  
“What was that? Do you want to surrender to me now, sweetie? I know that you want this...” The futa said. I could feel her hot rod between my thighs, pulsating desperately.  
  
“Take your nasty cock and balls off me, you bitch! I will cut them off and feed them to you” I said as I sent my knee right to the futa’s testicles, ramming it right between them. Her orbs felt hard, like sandbags, barely moving because of the heavy weight.  
  
The futa opened her eyes slightly but didn’t make any other reaction more than her balls swinging from the hit.  
  
“Hmp… You surely know where to strike… but in comparison to the other useless futas, my balls are strong” the Oni said.  
  
“What are you? You should be already kneeling before me since I hit your stupid testicles” I was surprised, a full-strength hit with my armored knee didn’t bring her down…  
I had to get off that hold since the futa started to crush me, I would normally use a headbutt but headbutting an Oni with two horns isn’t a good idea. I started to continuously knee the futa’s pair. Her tight gonads were clearly receiving the hits, but the reaction from her was minimal even though her testicles were being smashed once and again, swinging back and forward, hitting between her thighs  
  
“Hmgg that’s not enough, why don’t you fall unconscious already? I can’t hold myself back when you’re that close, you smell so good! I will enjoy taking that annoying armor off you” the futa said.  
  
She looked more excited and horny, holding me lower and starting to thrust her dick forward between my legs.  
“You’re definitely going to pay for this humiliation! I will make sure that you regret being born a futa! ” I yelled at her, angry.  
  
I took advantage of the futa’s distraction to get my hands free and grab her gonads with both, digging my fingers into them with all my strength, wanting to pierce through her skin with my fingers around each testicle.  
  
“Haaah! That fucking hurts!” Said the futa, looking angry now. It seemed that I was only hurting her scrotum but the pain on her balls was minimal.  
  
I started to move as hard as I could to get free from her hold, and rammed my knee between her gonads, hitting them from below.  
  
“Hufgh!” The futa moaned. Looking at me nervously. “Stay still, you can’t hurt my balls! I’m a proud Oni” she said, but her expression changed slightly.  
  
Apparently, her testicles were not that tough from below.  
I rammed my knee with all of my strength once again, sending the futa’s balls up, flattening them mercilessly as she lost strength and she let me go off the grip.  
  
“You damned woman, you don’t stop attacking my balls! I will make you lick them and take care of them when I make you my slave! come here!” The futa stood in front of the firepit, walking towards me with her legs apart. She clenched her fist and sent it straight to my face, but I was smaller and faster than her.  
I sneaked below her and uppercut her nasty gonads, sending them up again with a pleasant sound.  
  
“Huuuuugh!” The futa groaned, losing the balance on her legs and walking backwards… But she didn’t notice that the firepit was now right between her legs until she felt them burn. The skin on the uncovered balls of the Oni turned red, the flames almost reaching them.  
  
”Waaaahhhgggmm!” The futa screamed in pain and dashed away to avoid having her balls grilled. She cried out and rested her hand against a tree, huffing and trying to calm down, but she was foolish enough to turn away from me.  
“M-My fucking balls! You burnt my balls! Gaaahhrrrr!” the futa said.  
  
I took the opportunity with her leaning and her red balls exposed from behind, the futa was with her legs apart, not even able to massage or touch her swollen and burnt orbs.  
  
“You won’t need those anymore! Nasty futa, you don’t deserve the pleasure of fucking no more!” I said as I clenched my fist once again, and sent down it towards the futa’s red sack, pulling her enormous balls down and rupturing them. I could hear the cracking sound and the sensation of her stiff balls breaking apart. The futa squeaked and then fell to the floor, totally unconscious with a face full of agony.  
  
“Humm I guess this is all” I said as I cleaned the sweat from my front with my forehand. I was only thinking now about the reward that I would get for this job.

“I guess that we won’t see any Onis around here soon” I said as I was about to leave.  
However, a strange sound caught my attention…  
  
“Hum Hm humm” I heard a familiar sound.  
  
Those seemed to be moans… coming from behind that tree? I looked at the tree next to where I fought the previous futas and walked towards it.  
  
When I looked at what was on the other side I found something really interesting…  
It was Meia, the futa that I knocked out moments ago…

  
I smiled smugly when I knew what it was about…  
The futa was masturbating her long rock-hard 45 cm penis furiously with her eyes closed. Her legs were spread and her slightly swollen balls were resting on the ground.

  
‘Hah!... Such a perfect sight’ I thought

  
I looked at her balls, smiled smugly, and kicked them slightly with the tip of my boot, making the futa open her eyes.

  
“Hauu” she moaned.

  
When she opened her eyes she looked at me, shocked and almost paralyzed.

  
“I.. aaah. P-please don’t hurt me!” She begged while still stroking her cock.

  
“What do we have here… So you were stroking your dick to the sound of the fight? You seem to have enjoyed this too much! Also, you don’t want me to hurt you but that stinky pre-cum came out when I kicked your gonads”  
  
The futa looked at me blushing, not knowing what to do or what to say…  
However, I really liked this futa…

I raised my leg and stomped her gonads once more, grinding them against the dirt, flattening them.  
  
“Hummmmaaaa!!” The futa squeaked.

My foot was not nearly enough to cover her massive gonads, but it was just enough to keep the pressure on both of them. I I kept grinding them and smiling smugly at the futa as she was desperately moving, trying to get away but unable to do anything.  
  
Her cock was rock hard and pulsating continuously, however, I could say by her expression that this shy Oni didn’t quite enjoy this amount of pain…  
  
I felt her balls retracting under my foot as her cum was sprayed out of her penis towards me, soaking my armor and suit. Her ejaculation lasted almost a minute, in which I was still pressing her balls against the ground. The futa had a pained and lewd expression on her face. She looked at me once again before losing consciousness.  
  
“Don’t faint now, you fool! Who’s gonna clean that?” I ended up with my armor all covered in the futa’s love juice, but still, I couldn’t get angry at her since she looked like an angel while sleeping. She certainly didn’t look like a criminal, perhaps the other Onis were forcing her to stay. Anyway, I needed someone to tell the queen about the Onis and all the things that they did.  
  


I ended up taking her to the city, where I presented her to the queen as I explained what happened. Kalenia looked really pleased about how I handled the situation, and when she looked at the half-Oni half-human futa that I brought, she smiled, focusing on her swollen orbs.  
  
Later, when Meia woke up, I interrogated her about the Onis. She ended up telling me that she never hurt any woman and that she was only with them because they were the only ones that she had, even though she was always mistreated. I also learned that she was in charge of watching over the hostages, which ended up hitting her in the balls whenever she tried to talk to anyone.  
  
After hearing this the queen let me keep her as my companion. I ended up taking her to my house and I was in charge of educating her. I showed her how to do house chores, buying ingredients from the market, and washing my body… To be honest, this last part was only to tease her, since she always had an erection while washing my back, but she knew that she shouldn’t do anything inappropriate. I would also often smack her orbs "accidentally".  
  
But even so, I took good care of her and even rewarded her every once in a while. Also, it was my duty to milk my maid every once in a while. I would even sometimes let her finish inside of me, but I have to admit that having your futa maid work with her balls full and looking at her pained face and accidentally hit her testes with chairs, tables, and a lot of surfaces because she forgets how bigger they get became a new fetish to me…  
  
After all, I can say that I really like Meia and she loves me back, even when she’s too shy to admit it, her body speaks for her.  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to SwizzleRich and Richard Percival for reviewing this story and giving me feedback!


End file.
